Don Welch
Donovan L. Welch (June 3, 1932 - August 6, 2016) was an American poet and academic.Don Welch, Nebraska Authors. Web, Feb. 9, 2019. Life Born in Hastings, Nebraska, Welch spent his early years in the Nebraska towns of Gothenburg and Columbus. After graduating from Kearney Senior High School in Kearney, Nebraska, he earned a B.A from University of Nebraska at Kearney; a M.A. degree from the University of Northern Colorado; and a Ph.D. from the University of Nebraska-Lincoln. Welch's early career was spent teaching English at Fort Morgan High School in Fort Morgan, Colorado, Gothenburg High School in Gothenburg, Nebraska, and at Hastings College in Hastings, Nebraska. Welch was an English professor at the University of Nebraska at Kearney (UNK) from 1959 to 1997. After retiring from full-time teaching Welch has continued to teach various poetry, Literature and philosophy classes and continues to be an avid reader and writer of poetry. Welch and his wife Marcia had 5 children. Writing Fellow Nebraska Poet William Kloefkorn has been quoted as saying: "Don Welch moves among the poor like a modern day Whitman who has mastered the fine art of pruning.... With a minimum of words he evokes a maximum of feelings and sympathies. The rest of us need the poet's words to bring us those places we have neither the time nor the courage to explore.""What the Critics Say About Don Welch", Nebraska Center for Writers, Creighton University. Web, Aug. 7, 2008. Recognition While at UNK, Welch was awarded the Distinguished Paul W. Reynolds and Clarice Kingston Reynolds endowed chair in English, poetry, and creative writing. In June 2001, a bronze sculpture of Welch was finished and dedicated to him on the campus. Awards *Winner of the Teaching Excellence Award of the Board of Trustees of Nebraska State Colleges, 1990. *The Paul and Clarice Reynolds Distinguished Professor of Poetry, University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1989. *Winner of the Pratt-Heins Award for Teaching Excellence, 1988. *The David and Tancie Martin Distinguished Professor of English, University of Nebraska at Kearney,198l-89. *Distinguished Alumni Award, University of NE at Kearney, 1984. *Nominated 3 times for the Governor's Art Award for work with students in the Nebraska Public Schools *Poet in residence, University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1979–1997. *Poet in residence for the Nebraska Arts Council, 1975–1988. *Speech and reading before the Director of the National Endowment for the Humanities, 1995. *Participant in and consultant to the television documentary "The Last of the Last of the One-Room Schools," Nebraska Public Television, 1995. *Court of Honor Award for excellence in education and the arts, the Knights of Ak-Sar-Ben, Omaha, NE 1997 *Board of Education, Kearney (NE) Public Schools, 1997-2000. *Sower Award, Nebraska Humanities Council, 2004 *Mildred Bennett Award, Nebraska Center for the Book, 2004 Publications Poetry *''Deadhorse Table.'' Windflower Press, 1975.Selected Publications of Don Welch, Nebraska Center for Writers, Creighton University. Web, Dec. 29, 2012. *''Handwork.'' Kearney, NE: Kearney State College Press, 1978. *''The Rarer Game.'' Kearney, NE: Kearney State College Press, 1980. *''The Keeper of Miniature Deer.'' La Crosse, WI: Juniper Press, 1986. *''The King Bird.'' Kearney, NE: University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1990. *''The Breeder of Archangels.'' Kearney, NE: University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1991. *''The Platte River.'' Kearney, NE: University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1992. *''The Marginalist, and other poems''. Ord, NE: Sandhills Press, 1992. *''A Day Book''. Kearney, NE: University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1993. *''Carved by Obadiah Verity.'' Colorado Springs, CO: Press at Colorado College, 1993. *''The Words Which Marry Me to You.'' Kearney, NE: University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1995. *''The Cranes: A book of hours'' (with Gene Fendt and Art Pierce). privately printed, 1996. *''A Brief History of Feathers.'' Lincoln, NE:A Slow Tempo Press, 1996. *''Every Mouth of Autumn Says Goodbye.'' Kearney, NE: University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1997. *''Wellsprings'' (with 5 other Nebraska poets).Kearney, NE: University of Nebraska at Kearney, 1996. *''Never Write in a Glass House''. Sandhills Press (Main-Travelled Roads Series), 1998. *''The Breeder of Archangels / Requiem for Stanley Smith''. Grand Island, NE: Sandhills Press, 1999. *''Inklings:Poems old and new''. Grand Island, NE: Sandhills Press, 2001. *''The Alley Poems.. Omaha, NE: Lone Willow Press, 2002. *''Gutter Flowers. Winside, NE: Logan House Press, 2005. *''Travels''. Georgetown, KY: Finishing Line Press, 2010. *''Morning: Last poems''. Kearney, NE: pigeonpress, 2014. *''Homing: Collected poems, 1975-2015'' (edited by Dwaine Spieker & Calvin Banks). Ralston, NE: Rogue Faculty Press, 2016. Non-fiction *''A Shape a Writer Can Contain''. Nebraska State Department of Education, 1979. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Don Welch, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 9,. 2019. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Don Welch at the Poetry Foundation ;About *Don Welch at the Nebraska Center for Writers Category:1932 births Category:American educators Category:American poets Category:Writers from Nebraska Category:Living people Category:University of Nebraska at Kearney alumni Category:University of Northern Colorado alumni Category:University of Nebraska–Lincoln alumni Category:Hastings College